


Art: To Become A Single Ocean (Merlin Reverse 2019)

by LFB72



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, M/M, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: This was my art entry for Merlin reverse 2019: Featuring a watercolour of Merman Merlin, a divider and two new pictures for my writing partner, Sassafrasx.Summary:All Arthur wants is to finish the research for his dissertation and move on with his life. He has no interest in his mum's tales of heroes and the things that lurk deep beneath the surface of the sea.And he absolutely refuses to be dragged down into the grand family delusion, no matter how suspiciously mermaid-esque the mute boy who keeps appearing out of nowhere is.





	Art: To Become A Single Ocean (Merlin Reverse 2019)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/gifts).



> There is no better honour than having someone choose your art and write a story based around it. I was delighted when sassafrasx picked my work and I'm really looking forward to seeing what she has come up with. I know she is experiencing some technical difficulties, but the links should work once she has posted her story which will hopefully be in the next few hours.
> 
> [ LINK TO FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173892)
> 
> Many thanks to my art beta Merlinsdeheune and to the mods for all their hard work on the fest.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/IZPb2sT)

 

 

 

 

        

 

[ LINK TO FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173892)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek, I hope you like what you saw  
> I had trouble when I scanned the original picture, the colours seemed dull compared to my paper version so I actually used a photograph for the claiming. I tried editing the colours but then it was a little too bright, although the picture at the end is much closer to what I have a home.
> 
> Note added December 2019  
> Unfortunately it doesn't look likely the fic that was written to go with the art will get posted so I have included my original prompt:
> 
> Rating: T - E
> 
> Prompt: Survival   
> Setting: Fantasy / Mermaids. Could be a modern AU but does not have to be 
> 
> Summary:  
> Mer-people were slaughtered to extinction by humans centuries ago. Now their thought of only as legends, myths and creatures of fantasy. They do exist, deep in the ocean and guard that secret savagely, destroying anything that could lead to their discovery. Arthur puts himself in danger by getting too close, (he’s some sort of marine biologist or wildlife photographer).
> 
> Merlin is ordered to destroy Arthur’s boat and drown him. He does, but can’t watch Arthur die and instead swims to shore and despots the unconscious body on the rocks thinking no one will ever know. 
> 
> On his return, Merlin is banished to land (tantamount to a death sentence) Mer-people can shape-shift but they need to go back to the ocean frequently otherwise they will get sick. Over time, longer periods can be spent on land until they can stay indefinitely. Merlin is alone, doesn’t understand human culture (clothes, language maybe, but he’s very intelligent, very strong, has lighting quick reflexes and learns fast) he seeks out Arthur, which doesn’t go well; they hate each other. Gradually they come to like then to love and Merlin has to balance his relationship by keep his secret not only from Arthur but also return to the ocean without getting caught either by his people or humans. Happy/ Hopeful ending please.
> 
> The writer does not have to stick to this summary, it is just a suggestion, they could go in a different direction if the art inspired something else. This could be angst or humorous. I’m looking forward to collaborating and happy to bounce thoughts and ideas around and do more art if necessary 


End file.
